Fin's Case
by gigi2690
Summary: Fin gets suspicious about some extra curricular activies going on at the precinct. He confronts Alex with his case...only to find he was a tad bit off... Just a funny little AlexOlivia. Femslashbeware! :


Alex strutted purposefully into the squad room, looking around expectantly as she entered. She had been spending more time down at the precinct of late; she couldn't help herself. She and Olivia had been dating two months, and they were still in the can't-keep-hands-away phase of the new relationship. All of the pent up tensions from their lives, and from the years of longing seemed to explode in a supernova of lust.

They had christened almost every part of both of their buildings. There was Cragen's office, Branch's office, Alex's office, Petrovsky's Desk, Liv's Desk, the interrogation room, Munch's Desk…that turned painful when they accidentally got jabbed by some little alien statue, every last one of the bunk beds…and Alex was still sore from the lock-up.

Alex smiled knowingly when her eyes met a familiar hue of brown. Sadly she was stopped from approaching Liv by a familiar and stoic face. Fin. He looked angry, no not angry, determined.

"Can I have a word with you Cabot?" Alex nodded hesitantly. She was on fairly good terms with the other-side-of-the-street detective, but they weren't budding friends. Alex felt herself being "guided" to the interrogation room. This didn't seem good. Alex caught Liv's confused eyes for a second; she shrugged her shoulders hoping to convey her bewilderment.

When they got into the room, Fin closed the door and the dim light began to flicker on. Fin nodded to the chair…the suspect's chair. Alex was determined not to be intimidated by the detective. She was a Cabot. She was an ADA for New York City. Sitting down calmly she noted uneasily that Fin chose to remain standing. The silence seemed into the crevices of the walls. Alex wondered idly if they were ever cleaned. Spotting a small blood spot from when Elliot had accidentally pushed a rapist the month before, she deduced not.

"You're a good lawyer Cabot. You are one of the good guys. You lock 'em up and don't give a damn about the key… that is why I have been patient wit' cha." Alex wasn't sure where this was going, but as she saw Fin lean down threateningly on the table she decided she didn't like it.

"First of all you of all people should be able to respect the separation of business and pleasure." Alex paled; she now knew what this was about. Shit. Sure they had been somewhat reckless, but she didn't realize that they had been found out. Alex opened her mouth to explain but Fin plowed on,

"Second of all he is married. Have you no honour?" Alex closed her mouth. No, she didn't know where this was going. She was now terribly confused, and considering the fortune her Ivy League education had cost, she didn't like the feeling.

"And he is Catholic girl! I know that you are a nice slice of meat but I didn't think he would break his vows for you." Alex's eyes widened immensely. She began to shake silently in an attempt not to laugh. Elliot. Fin thought she was sleeping around with Elliot. She tried to speak up, but all of her energy seemed to be focused on muffling her laughter.

Fin saw the shaking and mistook it for crying,

"Don't you get weepy on me; you're a good lawyer like I said, but I can't sit around while you bang a friend of mine." That stopped Alex's laughter…she was "banging" a friend of his, just not the friend he thought. Fin took the halting of shakes as consent to continue,

"You are probably wondering how I found out about the two of you." Alex was now very interested. She did indeed wonder how he had managed come to the conclusion that she was fornicating with Elliot. Nodding her head she waited for him to continue.

"I found your bra," Alex started to ask how he knew it was hers, but he paid her no heed, "No offence councilor but your guns aren't as big as Liv's…it's your bra." Alex tried to quash the mental image from Austin Powers with the robot women with guns in their breasts. Men and their weaponry allusions.

Alex now had the distinct feeling that she would have to come clean with him. She did have evidence that she had removed her bra at the precinct, although that didn't reveal with whom. Fin had obviously nixed the idea of her with Munch or Cragen…thank god. Apparently Liv didn't cross his mind, but there were other people in the precinct…why Elliot? Finally, for the first time in the last 10 minutes, she was able to speak,

"There are more people in the precinct other than Elliot, why'd you pick him?" Smiling cockily Fin shrugged his shoulders in a way that was inherently ghetto…or once was…it was hampered slightly by the badge strapped to his belt.

"I am a detective." Alex cocked an eyebrow in skepticism, if that was all it took the whole squad would know she was having sex with Liv on every flat surface in the building. Fin got her point,

"I found your bra in his desk." Alex felt her jaw fall to the grimy floor… that was a twist. She had to admit that was some extremely convincing circumstantial evidence. All he needed now was a witness and he would have an air tight case against her.

"So I asked him about the rumors of a romance between you and a detective in the precinct. He turned red and started stuttering. Alex felt her heart soaring. He was a total sweetheart! He knew that they were together. He had been covering for them in their reckless screwing. No wonder they had been getting away with it for so long. He had been keeping it quiet and picking up after them. He really was a romantic softy. Fin's pointed gaze returned Alex to the present.

He had a solid case against her…except for one thing,

"I'm gay Fin." The look on his face was the most comical thing she had ever seen. His face remained still for a second…then his eyes widened and his face contorted in surprise. His mouth hung open like a fish out of water for a few seconds, but he **was **a detective after all, and soon gathered his bearings,

"But what about the bra?" Alex stood up from the chair and patted Fin lightly on the head, as would one a small child who is struggling with his or her times tables.

"You were right; I am sleeping with someone in the precinct." Another pause. More contortion.

"Liv?" Alex felt sorry for the guy. She knew what it felt like to have a strong case and feel it slip out of your glass like sand. Standing up she started walking to the door when she heard a voice call out,

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Alex turned around to see Fin once again beckoning her to the suspect's seat. Humouring him she returned to the seat. Fin resumed his looming stance over the table,

"You're a good lawyer Cabot. You are one of the good guys, but Olivia's my home girl and you and me need to have a little chat." Alex groaned…she was going to be there for awhile.


End file.
